Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solution for maintaining an elevator and in particularly to safety devices of the elevator.
Description of Prior Art
For safety reasons an elevator has safety devices for stopping the movement of a falling elevator car. These safety devices include an over speed governor which can be located in several alternative locations such as in the elevator hoistway or in a machine room. The over speed governor utilizes a rope which moves with the elevator car and which is connected to a safety gear in order to provide an actuating force to the safety gear when needed.
In case the elevator car moves downwards with a higher speed than allowed, the over speed governor prevents movement of the rope. As the rope is connected to a safety gear of an elevator car that moves downwards while the rope is prevented from moving, an actuating force caused by the speed difference is provided to the safety gear. Due to this actuating force, the safety gear starts to brake the elevator car until it comes to a stop.
In order for the above mentioned safety devices to work appropriately when needed, it is necessary regularly check the condition of them and to give them the maintenance work they need. This is challenging as it requires service personnel to visit the installation site of the elevator and to carry out the necessary procedures to determine that everything works as intended.